


Game Changer

by amessoffand0ms



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Timebaby fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-09-21 13:31:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 9,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9551138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amessoffand0ms/pseuds/amessoffand0ms
Summary: River discovers something that will change her and her husband's life forever. Fluff.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I could never wander far from the timebaby genre-I miss writing it so much!  
> Kudos would be lovely and comments even better,  
> Laura xxx

The Doctor was feeling rather pleased with himself.  
He'd managed to save River from her fate in the Library, creating a copy to go to the Library so she could carry on living.  
Of course, he felt awful as he saw River going to the Library the day he knew she was to die-but he knew that they'd be able to spend many more years together. He'd taken a stray piece of hair from her coat when she brushed past him, and the deed was done (with the help of the inhabitants of a planet that was bright green. Said it all really)  
He knew it was slightly selfish, rewriting time-but he didn't want the children that they'd had together to lose their mother. He didn't know their names, but somehow he just knew.  
Anyway, he'd found out who she was and was determined not to lose her, so he'd saved her from her fate and was now on his way to visit her.  
It was his third visit, he tried his best to make sure that they were both in sync for once.  
The Doctor arrived at Stormcage, and made his way outside.  
Instead of the usual "hello Sweetie", all he could see in River's cell was a lump huddled under the duvet.  
"River? What's wrong my love?" He asked, making his way over to her bedside.  
Her eyes were closed, she looked peaky.  
The Doctor put a hand to her forehead, and was surprised to see that her body temp was a healthy 36®.  
"Hello Sweetie." River mumbled, sitting up.  
"Oh River, my River. I was worried for a moment there." He sat next to her on the little cot and gathered her into his arms.  
She nuzzled against him, pressing a kiss to his cheek. "My Doctor. I'm okay, really. Just tired."  
He pulled away from her and gazed at her. She looked slightly worried, she was hiding something-he could see it in her eyes. "What's up?"  
"Where are we?"  
"This is my third visit after you announced the fact that you're Amy and Rory's daughter."  
She visibly relaxed. "That's good then. I'm not just tired... I'm pregnant."  
He beamed and placed a hand on her tummy, and felt a slight curve. "How far along are you?"  
"About 8 weeks." She placed a hand over his own. "How are we going to bring up a child. though? I'm in prison for goodness sakes!"  
"It's going to be okay, I promise." He said, kissing her.  
"I've got an invite to Lake Silencio in a few days, I assume that's to meet you?"  
"Spoilers, dear wife. Figures, though..."  
"Pardon?"  
"You're going to tell Rory that you feel sick. That'll be the morning sickness. Oh, and you might want to take your gun."  
"I take my gun with me everywhere." She shrugged. "Can we go into the Tardis?"  
"Of course we can, my love."

The pair made their way into the Tardis and the Doctor sent them whirling off into the vortex  
River made her way to the scanner and set it on herself, to check on her-their, unborn child.  
An image cleared on the screen- a baby, their shape a little difficult to make out.  
"That's our baby." River said as the Doctor joined her in front of the scanner.  
"It is." The Doctor smiled. "Our child."  
She leaned into him and he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. "I love you."  
"I love you too, Sweetie."


	2. Chapter 2

  
A couple of weeks later...  
River had just come back from the adventure with the Pandorica.  
"Hello Sweetie." She said, making her way into the older him's Tardis.  
"River!" He smiled warmly.  
She snuggled into him. "Tired." She mumbled against his chest with a sigh.  
"Okay, I'll make you something to eat."  
At this, the Tardis hummed around them.  
"Oh, Sexy's already made me something." River said. "She's beaten you to it, I'm afraid."  
"Oh well." He said, taking her hand.  
The pair made their way down the corridors of the Tardis, in the vague direction of the Tardis.  
So far, River's pregnancy was going rather well, and the older Doctor always arrived after she came back from an adventure with younger him.

He remembered that on the adventure with the Pandorica, he noticed River with her right hand on her abdomen, looking off into the distance at Stonehenge. He'd asked her what was wrong, she'd simply shaken her head and smiled at him.  
In the kitchen, there was a bowl of chicken chow mein and a glass of lemonade, one of River's favourite meals.  
"Oh thank you, Idris." River said out loud to the Tardis. The ship hummed happily in response.  
She picked up the bowl and made her way into the living room, the Doctor following her, carrying the glass of lemonade.  
River placed the bowl of chicken chow mein on the coffee table and grabbed some cutlery from a nearby draw. She then sat down on the large Tardis blue sofa.  
The room, along with a few others, were for their use only. They each had their own set of rooms, and the Doctor used his when he was alone, River used hers when she was with a younger him, and sometimes when they were married, mainly her study and her personal library.  
River settled back on the sofa and began to eat, with the other hand she flicked through the channels on the large TV opposite the sofa.  
The Doctor placed his wife's drink on the coffee table and sat next to her, slipping an arm around her waist. "What are we watching?"  
"A rerun of ER." She replied.  
"I like the Doctor with the curly hair, she looks like you." Said the Doctor a few minutes later.  
"Hmm, younger though."  
"Shush, you're beautiful." He kissed her cheek.  
"Thank you, Sweetie." She said, taking a drink of lemonade.  
River finished her meal and snuggled into her husband. He wrapped his arms around her, and she smiled. This was where she was the most happy and content-curled up with her beloved.  
"I love you." River murmured.  
"I love you too." He responded. "Both of you."  
A while later...  
The pair were now in bed, River reading one of her favourite books, and the Doctor watching her.  
River had a pair of reading glasses perched on the end of her nose, every now and again she shifted around to get comfortable again, and once in awhile she murmured a sentence to herself.  
“I'm just going to finish this chapter and then I think it's time for some shut-eye.” She said.  
River read for a few minutes more, then she took her glasses off, put her book down, switched her lamp off, and snuggled into her husband  
“Goodnight, my love.” He kissed her forehead.  
“Goodnight Sweetie.” River responded, and the pair fell asleep together.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
“I'm bored.” River announced a few days later. She'd tried to read, take a nap, even go for a swim in the Tardis swimming pool- she couldn't settle.

The Doctor made his way into the central console room and chuckled when he saw his wife. “You look funny like that.”  
River had redressed from her stint in the swimming pool, but her hair was still wrapped up in a turban.  
“Yes dear.” She huffed. “I’m bored.”  
“As long as you don’t shoot me.”  
“I won’t, I promise. Can’t we have an adventure?” She asked.  
“Nope. I’m taking you out on a date.”  
“I’m honoured.” River teased.  
“Oi.” The Doctor poked her in the side.  
She grinned. “You love me.”  
“That I do.” He said, kissing her.  
“Right, I’d better go and sort my hair out.” River said, making her way out of the room.  
“Wear something nice!” Her husband called after her.  
“Excuse me, I always look fabulous!”  
River made her way back into the central console room a few minutes later, wearing the black dress that she’d worn when they went on the adventure with the weeping angels (she hadn’t done that yet, though) and her hair was pinned back, slightly more manageable.  
“You look beautiful.” The Doctor complimented her.

“Thank you, Sweetie. Where are we?”  
He tapped the side of his nose. “Spoilers.”  
River sighed and waited by the front doors of the Tardis, arms folded.  
The Doctor smiled at his wife, he could see a slight bump protruding at her lower tummy area. At 3 months pregnant, she looked beautiful.  
He made his way up to her and kissed her lips. “I love you.”  
“I love you too, my love.”  
The timelord took his lady by the hand. “Shall we?”  
“Certainly.”  
The Tardis opened her doors and they stepped outside.  
"Alyea, a very peaceful planet." Said the Doctor.  
River gazed around in wonderment.  
They were on a cliff, with purple glass and white sand.  
The cliff sloped down to a beach, the sea was a perfect blue.  
"It's perfect." River announced, slipping off her shoes and putting them back in the Tardis.  
"I thought that you'd like it." He smiled.  
"That I do." She replied, taking his hand.  
The pair made their way down to the beach, chattering all the while.  
The Doctor sat down a few feet from the water's edge; River followed suit.  
"You've got a bump." He said, placing a hand on River's abdomen, the fabric of her dress tickling his fingertips.  
She laid her head on his shoulder and put her hand over his. "So I have. I can't believe that I'm having a child... Our child."  
"A timelord."  
"Or lady. I'd quite like a girl, I think. Or boy, I wouldn't mind really."  
"Me neither." He agreed, kissing her forehead.  
"I've got to go on this pardon outing in a few days."  
"Oh yes." He nodded. "And you'll visit somewhere else, too. I can't tell you where though, of course."  
"Uh-huh." River responded, looking out to sea. "It's so peaceful."  
"It is." He said, wrapping an arm around her.  
The couple sat together, looking out to sea.  
"We'll have to come back again when our little one is born."  
"We will." The Doctor responded.  
She snuggled into him further, nuzzling her face against his shoulder. "I love you, so much."  
"I love you too, River." He beamed.  
"I'm feeling very soppy today. I'm blaming it on pregnancy hormones."  
Her husband chuckled and tilted her head so she was looking at him. "I don't mind, I like it when you're soppy."  
"Me too." She replied, kissing him.

He smiled and kissed her cheek.  
River shivered slightly. "I'm getting cold." She complained, a frown on her face.  
The Doctor got up and offered her his hand. "Back to the Tardis?"  
"I think so."  
"I have some tea for us when we get back-how does fish and chips sound?"  
"Absolutely fantastic, my love. You'll have to drop me back at my cell afterwards though. I have a party to attend."  
"Yes dear." The Doctor replied with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It'd be really nice to see what you all think of this, comments really would make my day :) x


	4. Chapter 4

"I am exhausted." River said as soon as she returned back at the Tardis with her vortex manipulator. She'd gone to the party, gone on an adventure with the Angels, and visited her parents to tell them that the Doctor wasn't really dead. She'd been run ragged and was more than ready for a rest. "Hello dear." The Doctor said, making his way into the central console room and kissing her. "Hello Sweetie." His wife replied, kissing him back briefly. "I am going for a swim/bath in the pool. And I'll have some soup afterwards, I think. And there's a movie I want to watch in bed." "I'll join you for that, I think. What film are you hoping to watch?" "Bridget Jones' Baby." "Honestly, I can't believe that you like chick flicks." "Love them." She replied, and went off. A while later... The Doctor, having changed into a pair of swimming trunks, waded into the swimming pool. He couldn't see her, however he could hear a faint splashing. The time traveller swam to the end of the room and round a corner. River was sitting on a curved seat towards the end of the other large room, which was still part of the swimming pool. She was wearing a red swimsuit, which the Doctor had to admit suited her rather well. She was kicking her legs so the water splashed around her ankles. "Hello." He announced his presence. River jumped. "Hello Sweetie, you startled me." "What were you thinking about?" He asked, swimming up to her and sitting next to her. She laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. "Just today... How close we came to dying." "Hey, you got out alive." He reassured her. "I had some wine too. Don't worry, I checked on the baby. They're okay." "Yeah, timelord children have more resistance than human babies." "We ought to visit my parents, tell them that they're going to be grandparents." River mused. "We will, soon." He responded. River dived back into the pool. "Race you back!" He scowled and began to swim after her. "Honestly, you are such a child!" "Says you!" Half an hour later, River was sitting on the bed in her and the Doctor's room wrapped up in a pink fluffy pink bathrobe and a nightie, having spoonfuls of vegetable soup. She was waiting to watch Bridget Jones' Baby with the Doctor. He was still making his tea, fish fingers and custard. Oddly, the only thing that River was craving was fried beans which were salted, she had a bowl of them on her bedside table. She finished her soup and swapped the empty bowl for the bowl of beans. "Doctor, come on!" She called. "I'm here, stop nagging!" Her husband replied, making his way into the room. River chuckled at the sight of her husband wearing a black dressing gown and Tardis blue slippers, a smudge of custard on his cheek. "You look rather sweet, dear." "Thanks." He huffed, sitting on the bed next to her, pinching a bean from the bowl in her lap. "Welcome." She replied, pressing play on the movie. A while later... By the ending credits, River was fast asleep. The Doctor smiled, kissed her forehead, and tucked her in. "Goodnight my love."


	5. Chapter 5

 

It had been a few weeks, as far as they could make out, since Manhattan.

They were both still heartbroken, and were not coping that well. They'd been in their separate rooms, River typing the book up.

The Tardis was quiet, she was mourning the loss of the Roman and his ginger haired, Scottish wife.

River was now an orphan, but she would see her parents again. At least they’d been ripped back in time in the knowledge that they were going to become grandparents.

The Doctor was in the central console room, where he’d been living.

He decided to go and look for River-he missed his wife.

The timelord made his way into her rooms, and he thought he heard the whisperings of a song in Gallifreyan that he hadn't heard in years, centuries even.

He went further than River's rooms, and found her in a room at the end of a corridor next to their room, that they'd agreed would be their child's.

River stood, her back turned to him, head bowed, gazing at her bump. She was wearing a long Tardis blue nightgown and a loose white robe. Her curly hair was down.

She was singing a lullaby in Gallifreyan to their unborn child-the lullaby was one of sweet nothings, of the love she had for her unborn child.

"That was beautiful." He said when his wife stopped singing.

She turned around and smiled at him. "Thank you, Sweetie."

River's hands were resting protectively on her five month baby bump, she stood looking at him, waiting.

He made his way towards her and gathered her into his arms. Immediately, she snuggled against him and began to cry.

"Shh, my love. I've got you, I'm here. I'm never going to leave you, I promise." The Doctor said, holding his wife close.

"I miss them." She said simply. "I'll deliver the book when our little one is born, not before. Maybe I'll take our child to visit them.” She mumbled against him. “I miss them.”

"I miss them too, River. I think that your parents would like it if you visited with our baby." One of his hands on her bump.

River smiled at this and leaned up to kiss his cheek. "I know that we both had to grieve in our own ways, but I missed you, my love."

"I missed you too, wife." He kissed her forehead.

His curly haired wife gazed up at him. "Doctor, take me to bed." She ordered, her eyes dark with desire.

He kissed her then. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I missed you." She murmured against him.

Afterwards, they lay snuggled up together.

River's eyes were closed, her face nuzzled against his chest.

He traced Gallifreyan symbols of love and devotion over her back, he felt her smiling against him.

"Have you eaten?" He asked.

"Yes, the Tardis provided for me. I am a little hungry now, though... I'd like some cheesy bread and soup." His wife announced.

"Whatever floats your boat."

"Mm hmm." River responded, getting up and retrieving her clothes from the floor, redressing. "I'll be back."

And she was, having eaten and refreshed. She discovered that the Doctor had redressed too.

"Hello my love." She sat back on the bed, allowing him to pull her into his arms, smiling as he placed his hands on her bump.

"Hello, little Song." The Doctor murmured to their unborn child. "We both love you, very much."

"We do, sweetheart." River agreed. "You are going to be so loved."

At this, River felt something unmistakable- her child kicking.

"Wow, did you feel that? That's our little one saying hello back." The Doctor grinned.

"I know, it's amazing." River grinned back.

He kissed her cheek, and he knew that they were going to be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even though it's angsty, this is my favourite chapter that I've written so far, hearing your comments would be lovely :) x


	6. Chapter 6

"Honestly Sexy, you'd think that he'd think to clean every once in a while. But no." River huffed.

She was looking around the Doctor’s suite of rooms, which were a complete mess. The Doctor was out with Vastra and Jenny, so River was of course using the time to her advantage. She was now five and a half months pregnant, and used her energy when she could-what she had of it.

River picked up a pair of socks, wrinkled her nose in disgust and promptly dropped them into the wicker washing bin nearby.

After picking up some more dirty washing and dumping it in the washing machine, trusting the Tardis to put it on, River made her way back to her and the Doctor’s suite of rooms, and lay on the bed, kicking her slippers off. Before she knew it, her eyes were closed and she fell into a peaceful slumber.

“River! I’m back!” The Doctor called a few hours later, making his way into the Tardis.

There was no answer, only the Tardis humming.

“River?” The Doctor asked, slightly worried-still no answer.

He made his way into their suite of rooms, and smiled when he saw his wife fast asleep on the bed.

The Doctor sat on the bed next to her, leant down, and kissed her cheek gently in order to wake her up.

Her eyes fluttered open. "Doctor?" She murmured sleepily.

"I'm here, my love."

She smiled at him. "Hello Sweetie."

He rested a hand  on her bump. "Hello, you two."

She smiled at this and sat up. "Our little one has been very active today-so have I actually, cleaning up your dirty washing."

"Thanks, dear."

She smacked his arm.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"If you do that again I'll slap you so hard you'll regenerate. I do not like cleaning, dear."

"The Tardis could have done it."

"I prefer to, thank you very much." River responded, and kissed his cheek. "I do rather love you though."

"That's good because I love you too." He smiled.

At this, River felt her baby kick. She chuckled. "Oh little one, we love you too, don't worry." She said, rubbing her bump.

"Oh bless, did they kick?"

"Certainly did." His wife replied, smiling as the Doctor dropped a kiss to her bump. "I'm hungry, timeboy. And not for you, that can wait until later. Chicken soup please."She said, just before he opened his mouth to ask what she wanted.

He scowled at her. "You are so bossy!"

"I know." She grinned.

Later, they were cuddled up in bed together, the Doctor drawing patterns of nothing in particular on River's tummy.

She squirmed. "Sweetie, that tickles!"

"Sorry." He said, and stopped, opting instead to rest his hand on her bump.

"We're going to have to go baby shopping soon." Said River.

Her husband perked up. "Ooh, exciting!"

"I'm going to be in charge of that, though." She replied, much to his disappointment. "Don't worry, I'll let you pick out one or two things. I think that 21st century Earth would suffice, don't you think? Once we've visit Bennett hospital to see what we're having, and the usual checkup of course."

River was referring to the planet Bennett, a planet entirely dedicated to the medical needs of every type of alien in the galaxy. River and baby Song were being cared for at a small but efficient cottage hospital, and her midwife was called Elisa-she got on with the couple wonderfully, slightly overwhelmed that she was caring for the child of the Doctor and his wife-the stuff of legends.

"Yes dear."

She laughed, the laugh that he loved. He bopped her on the nose. "You're absolutely adorable."

River pouted. "Am not."

"Are too!"

"Pfft." His wife responded-it was clear that she wasn't going to win this particular argument!


	7. Chapter 7

 

A couple of weeks later...

"I'm flying her today." Said River, finishing off her breakfast.

It was the time that she and her husband were going to go to Bennett hospital for River and baby Song's check up-as it happened, River was at the beginning of the last month of her second trimester-she was six months pregnant, meaning that the Doctor and herself were hopefully going to be able to find out if they were expecting a boy or a girl.

"Why can't I drive?" Her husband asked, a frown on his face.

"Because darling," River placed her plate on the coffee table in front of her, stood up, and kissed her confused and rather cross looking husband's cheek. "Today we are going to go to the hospital for mine and baby's check up, and then we are going to go shopping. I am not having you pilot our ship to the wrong time period like last time."

"It was only 100 years out, and anyway, we got there eventually." He scowled.

"Yes dear." His wife responded, tying the belt of her dressing gown around her waist. "I'd better go and get dressed."

A while later...

"And we're here." Said River as the Tardis landed on Bennett.

"Come on then, love." The Doctor said, holding a hand out for her to take.

She did with a smile. "Excited?" She asked as the Tardis opened her doors for them and they stepped out into the hospital. There was a parking space in the maternity department of Bennett cottage hospital.

"Doctor, River!" Said a voice.

The couple turned to see Elisa.

She was a pretty young woman, with a smile that lit up her whole face. She was wearing navy blue scrubs, and pink trainers with purple streaks on them. Her dark red hair was tied back in a ponytail.

"Elisa." River smiled. "It's good to see you."

"You too." Elisa beamed. "Doctor, hello. Has she been driving you bonkers?"

The Doctor chuckled. "No, not really, apart from the other day when she was craving a specific brand of peanut butter."

"I can't help it if our baby prefers Tesco's brand to Asda's!" His wife huffed.

"If I remember correctly, it was my baby when you decided to get me out of bed to go and buy it!"

The midwife laughed. "Come on, let's get you into my consulting room and I'll see if the little one, and you of course River, are okay. Have you had any back pain or cramps?" She asked as the three of them began to make their way down the corridor.

"Right, you know the drill." Said Elisa once they got to the consulting room. "Pop up onto the couch and pull your top up, and we'll see if your little one's okay."

River did so, the Doctor sat next to her and took her hand.

Elisa wheeled the scanner over, and squirted some jelly onto River's tummy. She then placed the doppler lightly on River's tummy, and they turned towards the screen.

The Doctor squeezed River's hand, she did so back and they exchanged a smile.

An image cleared on the screen, showing the now familiar sight of the youngest Song, who was currently sucking his or her thumb, and there was the sound of their two hearts beating

"Aww, bless." Elisa smiled. "Doctor, River-your baby looks absolutely fine, and River, from what I can see there's nothing wrong with you either. Would you like to know the gender or your child?"

"Yes please." Said the Doctor.

"It looks like you're having a little girl, congratulations." The midwife smiled.

"A baby girl." River breathed, tears of happiness pricking at her eyes. "A daughter."

"Who is going to be absolutely beautiful, just like her mum." Said the Doctor, kissing River's cheek.

Elisa smiled at the couple. "Would you like a scan printout?"

"Yes please."

The midwife did a couple more checks and printed the scan photo out. "I think that's it, see you next time." She said as the Doctor tucked the scan photo carefully into his pocket.

"See you." River replied, hopping off the couch, took the Doctor's hand, and the pair made their way out of the room.

"Right, first things first-a cot." Said River a while later. They'd landed in April 2016 London, Earth. They'd found a large mother and baby store and had just entered it.

The Doctor handed her a store map. "This might be useful."

She took it from him. "Thanks Sweetie." She smiled as he wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her forehead.

"I love you." He informed her, rubbing her bump. "And our baby girl."

"We love you too." River grinned, kissing him.

"Where's the cots then? He asked.

"Second floor, apparently. All the maternity things are down here, I'll have a look later."

The couple made their way upstairs, and quickly found their way to the cots.

"How are we supposed to choose?" The Doctor asked, gazing at the many cots and cribs available. "There's so many!"

"Calm down, my love. I've done my research." His wife replied, making her way over to a green crib on legs. "We're not going to get this one, because it's a little unsturdy. However," she made her way over to  a Moses basket, which was on rolling casters. "This one is perfect."

"It is quite sweet." The Doctor smiled.

"This one can be for her room, I'd like one that will attach to the bed for the first few weeks of our little one's life, though." Said River. "They're called co-sleepers."

"Why do we need one of them?"

"Because our little one will be close enough to me to know that she's safe, and for us to know that she is safe. Plus it'll save time when we have to get up in the night to feed or change her." His wife explained.

"That makes sense." He nodded.

"Right, we'll order the cots and then it's downstairs to the clothing section."

"Yes ma'am." the Doctor saluted her.

"Y'know, I'm so excited." Said River as they made their way to the customer help desk to order the cots. "It's all becoming really real now."

"I get what you mean... I must have done something right for the universe to give me the opportunity to be a husband and father again."

She smiled at this. "I love you."

"I love you too." He smiled, squeezing her hand gently.


	8. Chapter 8

"Ow!" The Doctor yelled, and swore in Gallifreyan as he tripped over a pair of River's shoes.

"Sweetie, are you okay?" River called from their room. She was resting in bed, and had sent the Doctor to a 21st century to buy her Jammie Dodgers.

"Yes, I'm fine, just tripped over a pair of your shoes!"

"Are you sure that you didn't trip over your own feet, my love?" She teased.

"Rivahh!"

River burst into laughter, and was still chuckling away when the Doctor entered the room, a scowl on his face.

"I'm sure that I love you." He said, handing her the packet of Jammie Dodgers. "I saw Martha, you know. And Jack. Martha's pregnant with her second child, she wants to meet you."

"Okay, that would be nice. I haven't met her before, you know. I've met Rose, she was alright, Bit of a wet blanket mind." River said through a mouthful of biscuit.

"Manners, Mrs Doctor! Why did you think she was a wet blanket?"

"You'd left her for a bit, I thought that I was needy. I hope that Martha's got a bit more grit about her. Still, I was nice to her, don't worry."

"Martha's got a bit more grit, yes. She works for UNIT, you know."

"Oh, with Kate?"

"Uh-huh."

"Jammie Dodger?" She held the packet out to him.

"Don't mind if I do." The Doctor sat down next to her and held her close. "Are you okay?"

River had been suffering with severe back pain and fatigue for a couple of days now, she was now seven and a half months pregnant-the baby was beginning to develop and flex her regeneration abilities, and as a result River was tired because it put extra stress on her body.

"Yeah, the pain's eased up a bit." She smiled.

River frowned as a thought that wasn't her own entered her mind.

"I'm sorry, I'm nearly done developing my regenerative abilities. I love you, Mummy and Daddy."

"It's the baby, she's talking to me." River said. "She says that she's nearly done and that she loves us."

"Oh, bless her. We love you too, sweetheart." The Doctor said to River's bump, his hand joining his wife's own on her tummy.

"Okay." The Doctor nodded.

"I was thinking Amelia, after mum." Said River, looking at her husband. "What d'you think?"

"I like it." He smiled. "How about Liana for a second name?"

"Amelia Liana Song." River beamed. "Perfect."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's an exciting chapter coming up next, a few old faces put in an appearance! :-)


	9. Chapter 9

A few weeks later...

River was shopping in the early 21st century, when she saw a woman with ginger hair chattering excitedly to a woman with dark brown skin, and jet black hair.

“It can't be…” River murmured, a frown on her face.

Quickly, she turned away from the pair, pretending to be very interested in a box of washing powder that she wouldn’t buy in a million years (the Tardis wasn’t fond of non-biodegradable products, and had turned River’s favourite pyjamas pink on purpose when such a powder had been used in her washing machine.)

After a few minutes, River turned to go, and found herself face to face with none other than Donna Noble.

“Oh. My. God! It’s you, the professor! But I thought you were dead!”

“Hi.” River smiled. “That was a copy of me.” She said, slightly nervous.

“And I see you’re preggers. Who’s the lucky man?”

“The Doctor.”

“Who’s this?” Martha asked, making her way up to them.

“River Song, the Doctor’s wife.” River shook Martha’s hand. “How far along are you?” She gestured to the other woman’s baby bump.

“3 months. Martha Smith, by the way.” Said Martha with a smile.

“Martha, Donna!” Said a voice with a Northern lilt.

“Clara?” River asked in surprise.

“River, good to see you!” Clara gave River a hug, and then hugged Martha and Donna in turn.

“I know what you’re thinking, I’m not supposed to know you. I had cancer a year ago, and during an operation I had I very nearly died. I was in recovery when a man in a bowtie walked past my room. He smiled at me, and suddenly it all came flooding back.” Donna explained.

“Oh, okay.” River smiled. “That man, honestly.” She chuckled.

“Tell me about it. The Tardis turned up a week ago at some stupid hour of the morning.” Clara rolled her chocolate brown eyes.

“Meanwhile I’m on office duty and I’m absolutely not allowed to go out on any missions with UNIT.” Martha scowled.

“I had to sneak her out. Poor girl was going mad.” Said Donna.

“I’ll be back in a moment, I’m just going to get the Doctor.” River chipped in, and with a crackle and a fizz she was gone.

“River? Where’s the sho-“ Was all the Doctor could get out before his wife grabbed his arm and the vortex manipulator whizzed them away.

They landed a few feet in front of the gaggle of companions.

“Doctor!” Donna ran towards him and gave him a hug. “Still as skinny as ever, I see.”

“Donna, good to see you. Clara, Martha.” The Doctor nodded.

“Come here, you idiot.” Martha gave him a hug. “How are you?”

“We’re good, thank you. Bit nervous about the baby, but apart from that we’re fine.” The Doctor replied.

“He’s nervous, he means. You’ll be fine you daft man, just don’t drop the poor child.” Said Clara.

Donna chuckled at this. "Are you expecting a boy or a girl?"

"Little girl-her name is going to be Amelia, after her mum." River smiled.

"That's lovely." Clara smiled.

"I'd better be getting home soon, Mickey'll be getting worried." Said Martha.

"How about we take you all out for dinner somewhere? Our treat." River suggested. "I don't know about you, but I'm starving."

"You're always hungry!" The Doctor complained.

"I'd love to." Said Donna, and the others nodded in agreement. "And Doctor, she's got an excuse."

"I sent Mickey out at 5AM for some peanut butter, he wasn't pleased." Martha chuckled.

"Right, I'd better get the rest of the shopping done, we'll meet in that little restaurant at the end of Clara's street."

A few hours later…

“I enjoyed tonight.” Said River, snuggling up to her husband.

“So did I… I can't believe that Donna's okay.”

She rubbed his arm. “It must be a huge shock, darling. Are you okay about it?”

“Yeah.” He smiled.

“Good, 'cause I've invited the girls round on Thursday. We're going to watch romcoms and order you around.”

“You mean Clara, Donna, and Martha?” He asked, his eyes wide.

“Uh-huh.” She grinned.

“4 of you…”

“Yes.”

“I think that Jack mentioned something about a stag party on Thursday night…” Said the Doctor, looking shifty.

“Oh no you don’t, you’re staying on the Tardis with us, I am not having you going out and getting sozzled.”

“It was worth a try.” He muttered.

“We’ll leave you alone, promise. The reason that I want you to stay is, well…” River looked worried.

“What’s wrong?”

“I read that timelord babies can arrive early, and it’s quite common in older mothers.”

“Oh River, you can be such a worrywart. I don’t think that I was born early, and you won’t either, so there’s nothing to be worried about.  And you’re not that old.” The Doctor said, and kissed her gently, rubbing her bump at the same time.

“I love you.” River whispered, resting her forehead against his own.

“I love you too, I promise that nothing will happen to you or Amelia, River.” The Doctor responded, and the couple fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

"Cuddle me." River ordered, plopping down on the sofa next to her husband.   
"Not demanding at all are we, my love?" Said the Doctor, wrapping his arms around her.   
River sighed happily and nuzzled her face against his chest. "I love you."   
"I love you too, sweetheart. What's brought this on?"   
"Nothing much, I'm just grateful for everything that we have. A happy, stable life, a baby on the way... I'm the happiest I've ever been."  River said simply.   
"Me too." He kissed her and placed a hand on her bump. "After the time war, I thought that I'd never be a father again, a husband..." He swallowed, taking a moment to remember the family that he'd lost.   
River kissed his cheek.   
"I thought that I'd never be happy again. I missed the intimacy of a relationship, the little things... Most of all, I missed having someone to truly confide in. I always put up a front for my companions to make up for the thing I missed the most. I loved them, do love them, yes but not in the way I love you. You're my best friend, River. My soulmate."   
"Oh Sweetie, I do love you. With the upbringing I had, I never thought that I'd fall for the man I was supposed to kill. I never thought that I'd have a stable relationship, that I'd truly be happy. Kovarian had a hold on me for so long..." She stopped, a single tear rolling down her cheek.    
It was his turn to comfort her, he kissed her forehead gently.   
"But this baby, she's a new start for both of us. The beginning of a new generation of time lords."    
"She is. Our little Amelia." He smiled.   
"Our Amelia." River echoed, mirroring his smile.   
A few hours later...   
"Doctor, what are you going to be doing tonight?" River asked her husband.   
"There's a rerun of ER on, I'm going to watch that in our room."

  
River chuckled. "I won't tell Donna that, you'll never live it down."

"True. Doctor..."

"Yes, River?"

"I connected to the Tardis telepathically and I brought Donna, Clara, and Martha's rooms back, so they're sleeping over. Like an adult slumber party. That sounds wrong, even for me. We're going to watch romcoms and eat popcorn.

The Doctor raised his eyebrows. "I've never seen you backtrack on a euphemism, I should hope that nothing untoward is happening."

"Says the man who married good Queen Bess. Virgin queen my arse!"

"Yes dear. I love you."

"I love you too, you daft man."

There was a knock on the door of the Tardis, and River made her way into the central console room.

"Hiya!" Said Donna happily as her friend opened the front door. "Clara's on her way, and Martha's running late."

"Okay, do come in."  River gave her friend a quick hug.

"Where are we?"

"Straight down the corridor and to the left. There's a fresh pair of pjs waiting in your room-don't worry, the Doctor won't see you. He's mine, anyway."

"He's too skinny, I like my men with some meat on their bones. Wait, did you say my room?"

"Yes, I brought it back for you, so to speak." River smiled.

“You didn't have to, thank you.” Donna responded. “It means a lot.”

A while later...

"Hello, you lot." Clara made her way into the sitting room, wearing her pyjamas and a fluffy red dressing gown, along with a pair of slippers.

"Evening." Replied River, who was eating some popcorn.

"Hello." Chorused Donna and Martha, and giggled when they realised they'd said it in unison.

Clara sat down next to River. "What're we watching?" She said, nodding to the TV.

"There's a choice-"The Other Woman", "Valentine's Day"," It's Complicated", or "Mamma Mia."" Said River.

"Definitely not  "It's Complicated". Never liked that film." Responded Donna. "I vote for "The Other Woman", it's ever so funny."

"Me too." Clara replied.

"I don't really mind." Said Martha, taking some popcorn from the bowl she and Donna were sharing.

"The Other Woman" it is then." River said, and put the film on.

The four women settled down, chatting every now and then.

As much as River loved her husband, she 'd missed female company. Being able to chat and giggle with people she called friends was something that she'd sorely missed, especially after her mother died.

A few hours later...

"D'you think we should wake her?" Clara asked, looking at River, who was sound asleep on the sofa, snoring softly. She'd nodded off soon after they'd finished watching "Valentine's Day."

"No, she doesn't like being woken up unexpectedly. The Doctor found that out the hard way and she sent him to live with otters for a month." Said Donna.

"Oh." Replied Clara. "I'll go and find him, I think it's time for us all to turn in anyway."

"Agreed." Martha yawned. "I'm going to drop off to before I get to bed if I'm not careful. See you all tomorrow." She said, getting up.

"Goodnight, sleep well." Smiled Clara.

"Night, don't bump into Spaceman on the way." Chuckled Donna.

"Right, I'll go and look for him." Said Clara.

"I'm going to bed, night night." Donna said with a smile.

"Goodnight." Said Clara, and went off in search of the Doctor.

She found him in the central console room, he was dozing in one of the seats.

"Doctor?" She shook him awake.

"Hmm?" The Doctor asked, opening his eyes.

"It's River, she's fallen asleep." Replied his companion.

"Is she okay?" The Doctor asked, standing up.

"Yes, just tired." Clara responded. "Follow me."

"Okay. Have you all enjoyed ourselves?" Asked the Doctor.

"Yes, we did. We watched movies and had a natter, it was really nice." Replied his friend with a smile.

"Thank you for this." Said the Doctor as they made their way down the corridor leading to the sitting room that the Tardis had designed for the Doctor's companions. "River's missed female company, and I know that your friendship means a lot to her."

"As does her friendship mean a lot to me, Donna, and Martha." Clara said. "Your wife's a good'un. I'm still not over the fact that you're married, she's a brave one to take you on."

"Oi!"

"I'm only teasing, you really do make the perfect couple." His companion smiled.

The pair entered the sitting room, and the Doctor smiled when he saw River fast asleep, one of her hands resting protectively on her bump.

“I’m off to ned now, night.” Said Clara, and exited the room.

The Doctor picked his wife up gently, shuffling his arm in order not to drop her.

He kissed her forehead gently and she murmured sleepily.

“Love you.”

“I love you too, River. Let’s get you to bed.”


	11. Chapter 11

A week later…

“Clara!” River greeted her friend, giving her a hug.

The pair were meeting up for a coffee in 21 st century York, Earth. River had always loved the city, she’d studied at the university there for a while. It just so happened that Clara loved York too, so she was delighted when River suggested they meet there.

“Lovely to see you, I ordered us drinks.” The other woman said as they sat down.

“Hot chocolate, you know my usual order.” River chuckled.

“So, how have you been?”

The pair chatted for awhile, River informing Clara that Amelia’s nursery had finally been painted and finished. Clara told River that she was quitting Coal Hill for Shoreditch College, teaching English.

“I’m happy for you, it’s a new adventure.” Said the Doctor’s wife, sipping her drink.

“It is.” Clara agreed, setting her own drink down. “Actually, I wanted to talk to you about something.”

“Okay, fire away.”

“Shoreditch College is advertising for a new Archaeology teacher in a year’s time. I thought that you could apply, I know that you could go there tomorrow if you wanted, but with the baby coming and everything… The old Professor is retiring, she’s lovely. She used to teach at the university, until it moved and became the college. It’s a beautiful building, you know. Just your style.” Clara said to River.

“Okay.” She nodded. “That actually sounds good… I want to settle down now, adventuring is all well and good but we have a child to think of now. I’ll talk about it with the Doctor.”

“It’d be nice to have someone that I know at work.” Clara smiled. “Anyway, shall we get going?”

“Yes, let’s.” The curly haired woman agreed. The pair of them were going shopping, River for a few more things for the baby, and Clara for an upcoming wedding she was attending.

“I’ll pay.” Said Clara.

“Okay, I just need to ring the Doctor and make sure that the Tardis hasn’t mildly electrocuted him like the last time he tried to fix the chameleon circuit.” River said, and the two giggled.

A few hours later…

“Sweetie?” River asked, making her way into the living room.

“Yes?” The Doctor, who was reading a book, asked.

“I have something to talk to you about.” She sat down next to him.

“What is it?”

His wife filled him in on what she’d discussed with Clara, all the while searching his face for a reaction.

“Okay…” He said when River finished. “That sounds good, to be fair.” He rested a hand on her bump. “We do have a baby to think of now-we’ll still go on the occasional adventure, right?”

“Of course we will!” River smiled. “We are going to raise our daughter to be an adventurer, just like us.”

“Good.” The Doctor beamed. “How is Clara?”

“Good, thank you. We went shopping.”

“How much did you buy?” He narrowed his eyes.

“A fair amount.” River responded. “It was nice to visit York; it truly is beautiful.”

“It is.” The Doctor agreed. “We must visit it again once our baby is born.”

“We will.” His wife replied, relaxed. She was a lot more content now, and was looking forward to seeing what the future held.


	12. Chapter 12

River was exactly 9 months pregnant, and felt grumpy to go with it.

“Come on, Amelia.” She tapped her bump. “Time to come and say hello!”

“Patience.” The Doctor sat on the bed next to his wife. River had decided to stay in bed apart from toilet breaks and bathing, she was in a lot of discomfort.

“Pfft.” She scowled. “You’d think being a child of time means that she’d arrive on time. But no.”

He kissed her. “I love you both.”

River smiled despite herself. “We love you too.”

“Good.” The Doctor grinned.

His wife shifted slightly, and winced.

“River? What’s wrong?” He asked in concern.

“Nothing, my love. Just another Braxton Hicks contraction.”

“Okay.” He replied, and rubbed her back gently.

River went back to reading her book, and snuggled into her husband.

A few minutes later, she winced again as a pain shot down her back. “Ouch!”

“My love?” The Doctor asked.

“Braxton hicks aren’t usually this close together… or this intense.” River said, her eyes widening. “Sweetie, don’t panic, but I think that I might be going into labour.”

“Really?” He asked, gazing at her.

“Uh-huh.” She said, and yelped as yet another pain made its way down her back. “Put the coordinates in for Bennett hospital, please. I think that our little Amelia is about to make an appearance.”

A while later…

“You’re a bit away from giving birth yet, River.” Said Elisa as she got her patient settled on a bed in a side room.

“Okay, good.” River replied. “With the rate of my contractions and pain, I thought that I was going to give birth on the Tardis!”

“I don’t know whether she’d enjoy that.” Said the Doctor.

Elisa chuckled. “I’ve just got to go and check on something, I’ll be back soon, I promise.”

"Okay." The Doctor replied, River was groaning through another contraction.

"Doctor." River said a few minutes later. "I'm scared."

He kissed her. "It's okay, River. You and Amelia are in the best possible hands."

"Yeah, I just can't help it at this stage." Said his wife, wincing as another contraction shot down her back.

Her husband rubbed her back gently. "That's understandable." He made a mental note to reassure her a lot, he could tell that she was going to need it.

Elisa came back into the room with a foetal heart monitor and a scanner. "River, I'm going to fit this monitor around your bump to make sure that your little one isn't in any distress. Before that though, I'm going to do a scan."

"Okay." River nodded, and relaxed slightly-she really was in the best care possible for her and her baby.

A few hours later...

"River, just one more push! You can do this, your little girl's nearly ready to meet you." Said Elisa.

With a groan and a squeeze of her husband's hand, River pushed for the final time.

The sound of a baby crying filled the room, and Elisa wrapped the baby girl in a pink blanket and handed her to River.

Instantly, Amelia stopped crying.

"You know your mummy already, don't you?" River smiled. "Hello, Amelia."

The baby girl had a head of red curly hair and big blue eyes. She gazed up at her mum, River felt her own eyes welling up with emotion as she took in her little girl.  

"Hello, Amelia." Said the Doctor. "I'm your daddy."

"Here you go." River said, and placed Amelia in the Doctor's arms.

"She's beautiful." The timelord said as Amelia's tiny hand wrapped around his finger.

"She is." His wife agreed. "I can't believe that she's here."

"Me neither. I'm proud of you, you know."

"What for?"

"For bringing her into this world... This crazy world. Whoever thought that we'd have a child?"

"I never did, but it turns out that it's possible. You're not the last of the timelords, after all." River responded, kissing him.

"No." The Doctor agreed.

For the first time in centuries, he felt completely happy. He'd saved his wife, something that he'd never thought possible, and now they had a child together-maybe the universe turned twisted fairytales and turned them into happy endings, after all.


	13. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told from River's point of view. Thank you to everyone who has left kudos and read this- I hope that you all enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it :) x

It's my birthday. I'm not exactly sure how old I am, I don't mind really.

I stretch, and realise that the Doctor isn't there.

I yawn and sit up. No, no one's in here.

My husband and I have 4 children-yes, you read that right, 4! Amelia, the eldest-6 years old with a head of red curly hair, a temper to match, and the most beautiful sapphire eyes I've ever seen. And then there's the triplets, whom I found out I was pregnant with on Amelia's third birthday-Erin, Oscar, and Lyra.

Oscar has curly blonde hair like mine, and all the grace of his father. Lyra has curly red hair like her sister, and the cheekiness of her father's 10th regeneration. Erin is shy, but never stops talking once she gets to know someone.

Suddenly, I hear a scraping and Amelia's voice scolding one of her siblings-Lyra, most likely.

"No, Lyra! You can't go and see mummy yet, our dear father is still making her breakfast."

"But 'Lia!"

"No."

Lyra immediately begins to cry.

I get up, wrap my robe around me and open the bedroom door.

Lyra is sat on the floor, bawling her eyes out. Amelia is stood gazing at her sister, eyebrows raised and a scowl on her face. She's already dressed-Lyra however, is still in her pyjamas.

"I'm sorry, Mummy." Amelia says as I lift Lyra up.

"That's okay, Amelia." I respond, soothing my youngest daughter. "It's okay Lyra sweetheart, shh."

My husband appears, holding a tray with my favourite breakfast-bacon, eggs, toast, and beans, with 2 hash browns. "Oh, River. I see that you're up." He says as a now calm Lyra wriggles out of my arms.

"Uh-huh." I reply, turning and making my way back into the room. I sit on the edge of the bed-Lyra stands up and toddles over to me, I lift her onto my lap. “Hello again, my love. How are you today?”

“Good!” Lyra says happily, and kisses my cheek. “Happy birthday mummy.”

“Thank you sweetheart.” I beam at her as the Doctor sets the tray on my bedside table.

Amelia sits on the bed next to Lyra. “Happy birthday, mummy. I love you.”

“I love you too, Amelia.” I reply with a smile on my face.

My husband pretends to be offended. “What about me?”

“Hmm, I suppose that I love you as well.” I kiss his lips, much to the girls’ disgust. “Where’s the other 2?” I ask when we break apart.

“They are supposed to be bringing your presents in.”

“Are you sure that’s a wise idea?” I ask, eyebrows raised.

I hear a little voice calling down the hallway. “We’re coming! Erin has the breakable presents.” I hear my son say.

I relax. “That’s good then.”

My husband nods. “Exactly.”

Oscar comes into view, still wearing his pyjamas, Erin close behind, both with armfuls of brightly coloured presents.

“Thank you, darlings.” I beam. “I’ll open them once I’ve had my breakfast.”

“Okay.” Erin nods as she and Oscar place the presents carefully onto the bed and scramble onto it, careful not to touch the parcels.

My husband places the tray on my lap and I eat my birthday breakfast, and we all chat.

I’m surrounded by the people whom I love the most, bar my parents.

“Are you okay, mummy?” Oscar asks as I finish my breakfast off.

“Yeah, just thinking.” I smile at my son, placing the tray back on the bedside table.

He snuggles up to me and I run my fingers through his curls, so very like mine. You’d think he’d want a brother to keep him company, but he loves his sisters dearly and wouldn’t change them for the world.

“Hey, what about me?” Erin, not to be left out, asks.

“Come here, sweetheart.” I say, and cuddle my daughter. “I love you all, you silly. It’s just that there’s 4 of you.”

“Yes mummy.” Erin replies with a yawn. “Lyra kept me up and Amelia snored.”

“Oh dear.” I chuckle. “You didn’t get much sleep then?”

“Eventually.”

“Are you going to open your presents now, dear?” The Doctor asks.

“I suppose so, Sweetie.” I smile at my husband.

I open the first present-a large thin square, wrapped in green paper.

The paper falls away to reveal a painting-me, the triplets, the Doctor, and Amelia. It's stunning, it's from a photo that we had taken on a day out on Asgard TM a while ago.

"This is absolutely beautiful." I beam. "It's going up on the far wall of the family living room."

"I like it too, it's a nice snapshot of all of us." The Doctor agrees.

I open various other presents, until I only have one more to open. It's a medium sized box, fitting in my hands perfectly.

I look up at my family in bemusement, none of them give anything away though.

Slowly, I open the box, to reveal a necklace with 6 different stones on it, nestled in emerald silk.

"They each represent a member of our family-the ruby is Amelia, the emerald Erin, the sapphire Lyra, the jade Oscar, and the silver diamonds are for us." My husband explains.

"It's stunning." I whisper.

"We all picked our own stones." Oscar pipes up.

"I love it, thank you." I hand the box to my husband and open my arms in an invitation for my children to give me a hug. They do, snuggled up against me, and I kiss each of their heads in turn.

"Right, those of you who aren't dressed, go and dress. Those of you who are, go and play." The Doctor says.

Obediently, they all run off.

The Doctor puts my necklace on me, kissing my lips as he does so. "Happy Birthday, River Song."

"Thank you." I reply. "I really wouldn't have this chaotic family life of ours any other way, you know." I announce, snuggling into him. "I love you."

He kisses the top of my head. "Me neither, I love you too."


End file.
